Fluttercakes!
|released = March 27, 2019|time = 11:15|direction = Richard Keane|director(s) = Richard Keane|author = Samanther Berger|writer(s) = Samanther Berger|prev = Cricket Goes Camping!|next = The Perfect Picnic}} is the 33rd episode of Butterbean's Café released on March 27, 2019. It combines with the next episode; The Perfect Picnic for the 18th 22-minute episode as in chronology and in schedule on Nick Jr. and Treehouse Canada. Summary/Description The Bean Team are serving butterfly-shaped pancakes (fluttercakes) as the day's special – but in a stinky environments due to the garbage truck not picking up their garbage on time. With Ms. Marmalady knowing this and having her monkey workers/aides capture the truck and its sparking keys, will they get the truck back to its owner – and more pressingly – return the normal freshness back to the café? Plot Jasper was dumping the garbage out when he indirectly and pro-forcefully inhaled the scent from the overflown dumpster. He wonders where the garbage man is and returns inside to wash his hands while the girls finalize their morning routine. Dazzle asks if he rid of the trash properly and he brings up the state of its stench before asking Cricket about the re-filled of the condiments. After confirming this, she brings up ordering the items they needed more of: baking powder, milk, and eggs. She goes as Poppy joins them with freshly prepared orange juice- the next item on the list. Butterbean thanks the team and asks Poppy what their daily special will be. Looking at the orange juice, she suggests pancakes; much to Cricket's joy. She agrees, but she wants to dress them up a bit and asks them for opinions before taking notice of the butterfly drawing on the menu board nearby. Inspired, she suggests they make "fluttercakes" (pancakes made with butterfly-shaped cookie cutters). Everyone compliments her idea and she expresses how sure she is of this idea to the viewers, only to notice the smell coming from nowhere but her dumpster in the air and remark on it. Meanwhile, Spork and Spatch observe the girls preparing their fluttercakes. But when Jasper asks for Cricket to come and lend him a hand, they hide in the dumpster. Jasper and Cricket come outside to put away the recycling and fly back inside after remarking on its stench. They remove themselves out of the dumpster and rush back to Marmalady's Café to report to her their findings, but she's more interested in why they smell so bad. After they explain what happened, she uses her spy telescope for a closer look to spot the source of the problem. She looks to find the garbage man running late and suddenly gets a wonderfully rotten idea: if Butterbean's trash isn't collected, nobody would want to step foot into her café. Then they can make their own pancakes and the customers will instead come there, which she plans to do with the use of a new device she got – a pancake printer. With that she sends her monkey aides out to get the garbage truck to prevent it from reaching Butterbean's. Spork and Spatch observe the garbage man and quickly get a bunch of cones out to prevent him from leaving his spot. But after the one sets them down, the other accidentally picks them up as they go into hiding, allowing the driver to take off with no problem. Realizing they messed up, they hurriedly chase after him. Butterbean, Poppy and Cricket get the first, official plate of fluttercakes prepared. The girls admire their efforts when Jasper joins them. He was about to compliment/comment their meal when he instead inhaled the stench from the dumpster, confusing Poppy. By now, Butterbean is starting to worry as Dazzle joins them to discuss this issue. Jasper takes off to try to locate the garbage truck, and after spotting it nearby he returns to the kitchen to let the girls know. They express relief and resume working. Cricket has just finished preparing the menu when two customers show up. She manages to convince them to try their adorable special of the day- but after smelling the odor they quickly take off. She tries to get them to reconsider until the smell distracts her. Meanwhile, Spork and Spatch pull a dump container out to stop the garbage man and hide when they hear him coming. He gets out to move it, allowing them to hop in and – in driving it away – steal the vehicle. Concerned, the group discuss the fact that the garbage truck has shown up yet. Jasper can't understand why since it wasn't too far away, and Cricket gets up to look out the window when she spots Ms. Marmalady setting out her menu board. She and Butterbean head over to talk to her after noticing she's also making pancakes, but rather than bring it up, Butterbean asks her if she's seen the garbage truck anywhere. She claims she hasn't when suddenly it just pulls in and her monkey aides hop out. As she takes the keys from them, the garbage man runs up to them and announces that it's his truck. Ms. Marmalady refuses to hand them back over- unless Butterbean promises she will never make pancakes again. Mr. Carpacchio, the garbage man, then gets an idea and suggests they have a pancake making contest; the one who can make the most will win. If Ms. Marmalady wins then Butterbean won't make pancakes again, but if she wins, she has to return his keys so that she can get rid of her trash. Initially Butterbean isn't that sure, but when Ms. Marmalady agrees she decides that she has to try. Butterbean remarks on the pancake making machine to the viewers. When she agreed to the contest, she didn't know that was going to be included. The competition begins with an overly confident Ms. Marmalady and an uneasy Butterbean. With ease Ms. Marmalady is capable of churning out several, dull-looking pancakes while Butterbean and Cricket work together to make plates of her Fluttercakes while the residents watch in awe. Seeing their opponent go faster and faster, both sides continue to make their cakes until Mr. Carpacchio calls time. Both teams bring him a plate of fluttercakes and right away he notices Butterbean has a bunch and appeal more to present than Ms. Marmalady's, so he announces her as the winner. He now asks for his keys to be handed over which she grumpily does and everyone returns home/to work. After the dumpster is emptied, Butterbean brings Mr. Carpacchio and his friend plates of fluttercakes. She thanks him for getting rid of the trash and returning the normal freshness to but before they let him eat, she does the fairy finish on the fluttercakes to make them fly around. Spork and Spatch chase after them when Ms. Marmalady finds them after tossing her pancakes into the trash, telling them that they will be leaving now. As they attempt to grab one of the fluttercakes though, they accidentally hit the button, causing the machine on the back of the garbage truck to turn the dumpster over and release several bags of trash, which fall on an annoyed Ms. Marmalady. Butterbean spoke for the last time as she thinks about how today turned out and giggles. Trivia *This is the first time Ms. Marmalady and Butterbean have competed for the best in cooking a meal. This may also be one of her many actions that disappointed Butterbean. *At one point Jasper can be heard whistling the series theme song. *This was the first episode uploaded on the Nick Jr. website and app on October 15, 2018. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1